vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiruzen Sarutobi
|-|Hiruzen= |-|Edo Hiruzen= Summary Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Third Hokage of Konohagakure and one of the most esteemed shinobi of his time. Renowned for his mastery of all five elemental releases and his prodigious chakra reserves even in his autumn years, he earned the epithet "The Professor" for his in-depth knowledge of all of the Leaf's techniques as well as the title "The God of Shinobi", for being arguably the strongest shinobi of his generation. He was also known for being the teacher of the legendary Sannin, but he remained a source of inspiration and guidance to all within Konoha's borders even after retiring from active duty on the front lines. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, far higher in his prime Name: Hiruzen Sarutobi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 69 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Ninja, Hokage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of other living beings through their chakra signatures), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Summoning, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Staff Wielder and Shuriken User, Soul Manipulation, BFR, and Sealing via Dead Demon Consuming Seal | Regeneration (Low-High) and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) when summoned through the Impure World Reincarnation Technique Attack Potency: City level+ (Was the strongest ninja in Konoha at the time of his death, surpassing Jiraiya and Tsunade and originally Orochimaru, a claim repeated several times. Even stronger than Danzō Shimura. Was able to match the techniques of Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju when they were revived by Orochimaru even in old age, albeit while both Hokages were purposefully restrained and had their personalities eliminated to keep them under control. Was also considered the strongest of the living Kages at the time of his death, with Onoki as his only peer), far higher in his prime (Was said to be the strongest Hokage in Konoha's history at the time of his death, but this was possibly retconned. According to Orochimaru, if Hiruzen was a mere ten years younger, he wouldn't have stood a chance. Matched a barrage of elemental ninjutsu from a Tobi-controlled Yamato) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Orochimaru) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class+, far higher in his prime. Durability: City level+, far higher in his prime. Stamina: High (Even being weakened due to his age and without fighting or training for many years, he could hold a fight against Edo Hashirama, Edo Tobirama and Orochimaru, but was notably exhausted even while being as conservative as possible with his chakra), Unlimited while being summoned through the Impure World Reincarnation Technique Range: Standard melee range normally, Several dozen meters with shuriken and Adamantine Staff, Several hundred meters with ninjutsu Standard Equipment: Shuriken, Fuma Shuriken, Explosive Tags, and other standard ninja tools. Can summon his partner, Monkey King Enma, to utilize as an adamantine staff Intelligence: Hailed as a genius from an early age, Hiruzen was known by his epithet "The Professor" due to his extensive knowledge of every technique ever developed in the Leaf village and his mastery over all five elemental natures, being able to match every elemental technique utilized by a Rinnegan wielder like Obito Uchiha. Being able to utilize virtually any ninjutsu technique with the minimum amount of chakra necessary to generate the greatest effect, he was able to take on multiple Kage-level opponents at once despite his waning chakra reserves. Hiruzen was also extremely skilled at both Bukijutsu and Taijutsu, being able to battle Orochimaru, the First Hokage, and the Second Hokage in hand-to-hand and armed combat at once and wielding wielding numerous shuriken and the Adamantine Staff with great dexterity. His skill and power was such that he was considered indomitable in his prime, with even other powerful shinobi like Orochimaru not daring to challenge him. Weaknesses: Due to his old age, both his physical stamina and chakra reserves were lacking compared to his earlier years. Has been repeatedly accused of being too soft and forgiving, which allowed Orochimaru to escape and eventually force Hiruzen to sacrifice himself to stop the rogue Sannin. | Abilities and weapons that disrupt ninjutsu like the Truth-Seeking Balls can break apart Hiruzen's form and prevent him from regenerating Notable Attacks/Techniques: Manga Flame Dragon Bullet.jpg Hiruzen Flame Dragon Bullet.gif Fire Release: The nature transformation governing the use of fire, it is most frequently performed by molding chakra in one's stomach before releasing it in its completed form as fire from the mouth and lungs, but can also be applied in other forms such as smoke, ash, gunpowder, and in the use of explosive tags. *'Fire Release: Flame Dragon Missile:' Hiruzen kneads his chakra into flames and releases it as a dragon-shaped missiles that he can manipulate at will to home in on his opponents from multiple directions. Alternatively, he can release it as a simple stream of fire that can quickly spread across a particular location. Manga Earth Release Earth Style Wall.jpg Hiruzen Earth Wall.gif|Anime Depiction Earth Release: The elemental release governing the manipulation of the earth and ground, being frequently used in the creation of sturdy physical barriers due to this release's ability to affect the density and hardness of earth and rock. *'Earth Release: Earth Style Wall:' Hiruzen creates a wall of solid stone to act as a barrier or to confine a target within, growing as high as a small building if enough chakra is put into it. Hiruzen's use of this technique was powerful enough to completely divert an oncoming Water Release technique utilized by Tobirama Senju after the latter had been revived by Orochimaru's use of the Impure World Reincarnation technique. Hiruzen_Shadow_Clone_Technique.gif|Shadow Clone Technique Manga Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique.jpg|Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Hiruzen Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique.gif|Anime Depiction Manga Five Release Great Combo Technique Resave.png|Five Release Great Combo Technique Five Release Great Combo Technique.gif|Anime Depiction Shadow Clone Technique: Hiruzen can create physical clones of himself that can fight independently of him and even perform their own techniques. However, the clones can be dispersed instantly if struck with a sufficiently powerful blow. *'Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique:' Hiruzen applies the Shadow Clone Technique to shuriken that he has already thrown, quickly multiplying their numbers to turn a small handful into a veritable barrage in an instant. This can be applied to both normal shuriken as well as the much larger fuma shuriken. * Five Release Great Combo Technique: After creating four shadow clones of himself, Hiruzen and his clones each perform a massive display of one of the five basic elemental natures from multiple directions to either nullify an oncoming attack or overwhelm a single target from all sides. This technique was powerful enough to completely match a similar technique used by Obito Uchiha during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Monkey King Enma Summoning.jpg|Summoning Enma Summoning Monkey King Enma.gif|Anime Depiction Manga_Transformation_Adamantine_Staff.jpg|Transformation: Adamantine Staff Transformation_Adamantine_Staff.gif|Anime Depiction Dead_Demon_Consuming_Seal.gif|Dead Demon Consuming Seal Summoning Technique: The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that can summon weapons, familiars, tools, and other targets across vast distances by using blood as a sacrifice. Like most ninja, Hiruzen can only summon creatures with whom he has a contract with. In addition, Hiruzen has demonstrated the ability to counter the use of this technique by others, halting the summoning of the Fourth Hokage through the Impure World Reincarnation Technique while battling Orochimaru. * Monkey King: Enma: Hiruzen's trusted ally and long-time contract holder, Enma is a powerful familiar who is proficient in both the use of ninjutsu and taijutsu, being able to fight independently of Hiruzen if necessary. ** Transformation: Adamantine Staff: Enma transforms into a staff of unparalleled hardness to be used as a weapon in combat, proving sufficiently strong and tough to shatter the wood constructs created by Hashirama Senju and the branches of the Ten-Tails with ease even while acting independently of Hiruzen. Enma can extend and expand at will in this form to catch foes off guard as well as manifest his limbs to grasp and claw at foes. However, although Enma is incredibly durable in this form, he isn't invulnerable, as the Sword of Kusanagi used by Orochimaru proved sharp enough to cut him. ** Adamantine Prison Wall: Enma multiplies his staff form in order to form a protective cage around Hiruzen. Supposedly being "impossible to break", it proved sufficiently durable to protect Hiruzen from the Wood Release techniques of Hashirama Senju. ** Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Hiruzen summons a god of death that removes his opponent's soul at the cost of his own life. This seal is powerful enough to restrain one of the Tailed Beasts, and can be utilized with Shadow Clones to affect multiple targets at once, sealing away both the First and Second Hokages as well as Orochimaru's arms. However, this process is lengthy and takes exorbitant amounts of chakra. As a result, this technique can potentially be resisted if Hiruzen is especially weakened before using it, which allowed Orochimaru to escape the brunt of the technique. Upon completion, both the user's soul and that of the target are sealed away in the belly of the god of death, unable to be summoned, accessed, or otherwise escape without the use of the Uzumaki Clan's Shinigami Mask. Sensing Technique: By molding his chakra into the appropriate form, Hiruzen is able to locate and keep track of other living beings through their chakra signatures, working through walls and visual obstructions. As a result, he was able to battle both the First and Second Hokage with Taijutsu even after being blinded by a Genjutsu technique used on him moments prior. Telescope Technique: Hiruzen is able to watch anyone whose chakra signature he's familiar with through a crystal ball, allowing him to constantly keep watch over any person of interest no matter how far away they are. However, due to the passive nature of the ability and the need for a crystal ball, it is ill-suited for combat purposes. Body Replacement Technique: When he is about be struck by an attack, Hiruzen can quickly switch places with a log or some other object the instant before the attack reaches him, creating the optical illusion that he was struck as he escapes. Hiruzen can then use this distraction to flee and regroup or make a surprise attack. Note: Prime Hiruzen was stated to be the strongest Hokage in the history, however this is very probably a hyperbole, his powers in his prime state were never showed and he has no feats to back up this claim or being above Prime Hashirama. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 7